


Catch Me, Earn Me

by PhantomKuro



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, kaito is a tease, kaito's challenge backfires, shinichi is desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKuro/pseuds/PhantomKuro
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, kaishin, shinkai - Relationship
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

He stood on top of the museum, facing his audience. The task force baffled as how he managed to get on top of the bulding, his fellow detectives at loss of ideas to save the precious painting inside his hands. Bowing down once, he straighted his back and proudly shouted into the crowd.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! I, Kaito KID, managed to steal the Sunset dream! And with that, I shall take my leave now."  
A familiar 'catchack' was all Shinichi heard before his coat turned into his hangglider. But this time, it was different, the thief wouldn't escape him today.

Shinichi dashed off, thanks to chasing criminals every second day quite a speed at his heel as he tried to follow KID through the forest he flew above. About ten minutes later KID seemed to have enough and landed just a few meters in front of him, resulting the detective to stop in order to not crush against the white magician.  
Shinichi breathed out, exhausted, his lungs painfully demanding for oxygen. The thief showing mercy to him left him confused, yet still he dared to confess.  
"KID, I-"  
"Don't continue, Meitantei. I know what you want to tell me. And..."  
He took a step towards his favorite critic, savoring every bit of this wonderful expression he made. His voice lowering to a mere husky whisper, he brought himself closer to his ear.  
"But I don't give up that fast. Let's play a game~ Catch me, Kudo Shinichi, catch me and I will be yours."  
With that he left the place of act in a small cloud of smoke, leaving a baffled yet determined detective behind.  
"I agree! Did you hear me KID?! I AGREE! I will find you, no matter how long I have to search!"

The detective returned back into his home soon after, still a blushing mess. What was wrong with him?! How could he agree to such a silly game out of the blue! Why did the angel of the night even suggest this? A dreamy and hopeless sigh escaped his mouth as he slumped down on his bed. That was his secret nickname for the master thief, not that he knew about it.  
Somehow he understood him, in a way. He probably wanted Shinichi to prove like that he was serious and really would put effort into chasing him as his lover, not like he would emotionlessly chase any other criminal. Worthy enough to keep his identity a secret...

Kaito as well returned home, faster than the detective thanks to his hangglider. He smiled slyly, touching gently his own lips with his white gloved finger, imagining how it would be to kiss his favorite critic. He set a hard challenge for him, yet he needed to be sure. And after all, he had faith in him to accomplish the task.  
Since his mother travelled among the world, Kaito felt lonely inside this house. He wished for someone to care for him, to shower him in affection and perhaps Shinichi would be the one. The thought made his heart skip a beat as the magician changed into his nightwear, the painting since long stuffed into Nakamori-keibu's mail.

Actually it didn't last long until Shinichi entered his classroom. Kaito paled at this yet kept his pokerface on, shivering at the thought of him revealing his identity inside his filled classroom but it never went towards this direction.  
"This is Kudo Shinichi. He moved here from Beika. Please be nice to him and, Kuroba!"  
The magician perked up at the mention of his name.  
"Please don't prank him like all newcomers. That is an order!"  
Oh Kaito wouldn't dare to prank his lovely Shin-chan, yet did he really just move here? Kaito was relieved yet at the same time felt somehow disappointed. On the other hand, it would take the thrill out of this game to find out merely a week later, right?  
Oh how much he lingered for Shinichi to pull his next move.

Indeed, Shinichi had a reason to move. It lasted a week yet he managed to circle most of Kaito's crimes around the area of Beika, he was one step closer to his favorite thief. Despite that, he felt way more comfortable now that he was living inside a smaller flat than inside this big lonely and empty house.  
"Kudo-kun, please take your seat next to Nakamori-chan."  
That pulling him out of his thoughts he settled down next to the girl who weirdly looked exactly like Ran and flashed a genuine smile at her before focusing onto the following lesson. From behind, not only Shinichi but also Kaito did receive a glare. Hakuba wasn't fond at all of this detective inside his class, he was determined to prove Kaito's identity first.  
He wanted Kaito and he would make sure he would catch both, Kuroba Kaito and KID.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito spent his time secretly observing his detective who was, as expected, totally oblivious about this. All he noticed was thanks to his seventh detective sense, he felt a smirk on him whenever he entered school and left it. Yet not only Kaito kept his eyes on the detective of the east, Hakuba did the same.  
To him he was a danger, a threat. Because he wanted Kaito KID and Kuroba Kaito all for himself.

It wasn't until the next heist that Kaito noticed Shinichi missing out a day at class. Probably brooding over my latest heist note, he thought. Of course he didn't exclude the other reasons as well, he fell asleep again over his crime files or read the whole night Sherlock Holmes.  
Kaito planned something funny and extra chose to costume himself as a woman. Suzuki invited a lot of people onto his yacht, to sell a jewel the thief had his eyes upon. He would just knock one of them out and take their place. He could hit a man with something heavy, yet a delicate woman? He would have to use sleeping gas, Kaito wouldn't dare to hurt a lady.

Four days later on the yacht, Sonoke had forced Shinichi to go shopping with her, just to find a suitable outfit. After testing like the 100th suit, Shinichi's mind went off since long and he found himself thinking about KID. Would today be the day he could finally catch him?  
Sonoko rudely interrupted his thoughts with a highpitched giggle.  
"Shinichi, you're blushing~"  
Immediately the boy let out a sharp gasp and closed the curtains of the dressing room, howling out in desperation to save at least a bit of his dignity in front of her.  
"Lets take this one!!"  
Her silence declared a relieving yes, still he was completely sure she was texting Ran about her latest discovery.

Even now, all dressed up, his mind could only think of the angel of the night. Shinichi never was able to make out his face, yet his voice gave him a hint about his age. Not more than 23, he managed to deduce. Actually in his age. Chocolate brown hair which messily showed around his familiar hat made him somehow cute in his eyes. And the slight feminine body built... Shinichi allowed a dreamy sigh to pass his lips. His mind was so full of Kaito he wasn't able to focuse onto a single criminal case.  
Hakuba soon arrived himself as well, the half brit knew exactly Kudo was attending this heist and he wouldn't dare to leave all the fun to him.

"Good evening, Kudo-kun. Still 30 minutes, 23 seconds and 41 milliseconds to KID's heist. Exited~?"  
Kudo flinched lightly yet responded with a polite smile.  
"Yeah, kind of. I burn to see KID again and this time I'm sure he'll end up in handcuffs."  
Of course he knew this wouldn't happen. Still, the idea to meet his thief made his heart flutter ever so slightly.  
It wasn't until he noticed a beautiful woman at the drinks that he became aware of KID's presence inside the room. Approaching her silently and letting his eyes run over her slim body, he took a bottle of champagner and opened it, filling his glass.  
"Would you like a glass too, miss?"  
The woman showed a soft smile towards him and merely nodded, holding her glass out.  
"Thank you, Kudo-san. A nice party, isn't it?"

Shinichi froze and a suspicious expression crept up onto his face. He slightly bent forwards, eying the female up.  
"...how do you know who I am?"  
"But Kudo-san, everybody knows who you are. There are so many articles filled with your art of solving cases... You are famous~"  
The detective relaxed a little, a sheepish smile covering his lips.  
"I-I'm sorry, I might be a little too suspicious because of Kaito KID."  
He didn't know why but his instincts told him this woman was KID. But as he turned back towards her, she was gone, letting him merely catch a hint of her dress as she turned around the next corner.

Rather suspicious, Shinichi followed with a knowing smirk. He was relieved to know he found out who KID was, and that before everybody else did. And indeed, once he silently entered the room KID stood with his back facing the door, watching the sea playing below the moonlight.  
Ten minutes left to the heist.  
His shoes made no noise as he tiptoed closer towards the phantom thief, like he tried to approach a shy animal which would escape as soon as he made a too fast move. Almost there... Five meters left. Now four. Three...  
"Meitantei, do you always have to spoil my plans?"  
He flinched, great, spotted so short before reaching his goal.  
"Well what do you think detectives are for?"

Kaito turned around, the familiar smirk of his sending gentle shivers down Shinichi's back. Perhaps today he would be able to do a little more than just standing there and waiting for his talk to finish.  
Eight minutes left.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinichi didn't know what went off in his mind, his body began to move on its own. He grabbed the famous phantom thief at his tie and pulled him close, silencing a following yelp with his lips. Kaito needed a moment to progress what was happening as he felt the gentle arm of his detective wrapping around his waist, only to pull him against his body.  
His head began to spin, he felt so light. It wasn't long until Kaito slowly began to kiss back, his hands finding a good grip on Shinichi's shoulders and promptly felt a soft tongue to graze his lower lip, demanding entrance. Of course not giving in this easily, the magician kept his mouth shut, only to let out a pleasured gasp as Shinichi bit down on his lip.  
A heated battle was initiated, the fight for dominance soon enough won by no one else than Shinichi. The detective opened his eyes, scanning over the features of his counterpart and letting a smirk hush over his face. This was the first time he saw the shapeshifting magician as red as a cherry, seemingly both flushed in embarassment and exitement.

But as the clock announced punctual ten, Kaito froze and pulled away, a panting and blushing mess by now. Shinichi licked gently over his lips, god, he felt so addicted to his sweet taste. He would have loved to have a taste of him again but the thief clearly needed to catch his breath.  
"N-need to g-go."  
That was all Shinichi heard before KID disappeared inside a gigantic cloud of smoke and merely a few seconds later he heard loud screams downstairs. Ah, KID took action. But the detective didn't follow him, he patiently waited until the smoke vanished completely and he could catch a good view onto the moonlight shining brightly from above. It was only until then that he realized what he just had done to the thief. He touched his lips with his index finger, the tingling sensation of this angelic kiss still remaining on his skin. His face began to flush bright red while his heart seemed to jump out of his chest.  
"I-I stole his kiss... was it his first...?"

"STOP!"  
Nakamori-keibu and Hakuba were right on his heel yet the phantom thief couldn't get his mind off of Shinichi. He was running for his life but his face remained cherry red. It was almost scary to him how easy Shinichi managed to capture his heart in the past years. KID snorted quietly, he awaited it to scratch at his pride to let his heart be stolen by a detective but instead he wanted to lay inside his arms and forget all the stress his daily routine brought him.  
Luckily he escaped in the last second, yet Hakuba still managed to notice that his cheeks showed a scarlet red. Wondering about his Hakuba left the crime scene, realizing the thief was over all hills since long.  
"A blush? Why was he blushing? Or was he carrying a fever?"  
He had no answer to this, he wouldn't dare to imagine Shinichi would be able to wake such feelings inside the magician under the moonlight.

What followed was a small period of Kaito needing to endure a heavy cold. After all, jumping from a yacht into icy water really wasn't the best escape after all. Konosuke Jii let out a sigh as he exchanged the wet cloth on Kaito's forehead. His fever increased over the past few hours which forced him to stay at home.  
"Botchama, you need to rest."  
A mere groan of exhaustion was audible from the magician as he exhaled quietly, trying to relax inside his bed. He hated being sick, it always made him feel incredible weak and he couldn't risk that as well known magician.

The male flashed a glance out of the window to see the daylight illuminating the neighbor houses and various trees outside. He let out a deep sigh, god he wished to just leave his house and go out for some fun.  
"Botchama, we need to talk."  
Kaito flashed a glance at his assistant, recognizing the serious expression. Realizing Jii had his attention, the old man raised one eyebrow.  
"I heard about the incident with Kudo... Shinichi."  
Kuroba Kaito froze as he heard this and began to chew lightly on his lip. How did he find out anyway? Well what did he await, Jii used to be the assistant of his father as well...

"L-look, I know you don't like that idea, but I made sure Shinichi would have to prove himself beforehand."  
"Botchama, he is a detective."  
"And h-he is also a really good person... So strong... and fierce..."  
Jii began to chuckle softly as Kaito began to swoon over his detective.  
"Young love... Hopefully he does win your game, botchama."


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroba Kaito's absence wasn't very surprising to Hakuba, after all he saw him diving right away into the icy sea. Before the waves swallowed the figure in white he already could see him shivering. He exhaled relief as he settled down on his chair inside the classroom, finally a day without any unexpected pranks. Now on the other hand, he finally was able to take a real look at Kudo Shinichi without getting interrupted by Kaito who magically managed to change the topic of KID whenever anything was about to be revealed.  
Out of that Hakuba read that the thief wanted Shinichi to find out on his own, well, he wouldn't complain about this matter.

He truly looked almost exactly like the indigo eyed magician. It wasn't that Hakuba admired Shinichi, no, he was curious to see what kind of person such a famous highschooler was. Weirdly, quite a lot of people in his classroom were in some way famous. Nakamori Aoko was the daughter of Nakamori-keibu, the male who chased after Kaito KID since more than eightteen years by now. Koizumi Akako... he had no idea what but something sparked his attention whenever she was inside the same room with him. It was almost as if she pulled all the boy's attention magically onto her. There was Kuroba Kaito, alias Kaito KID. If that wouldn't be worse enough, he also loved to prank everyone whenever he felt in the mood to do so. And now Kudo Shinichi? That kind of surprised the usual so arrogant detective.  
He didn't seem to pay any attention towards the missing magician which told Hakuba they weren't very close in their private lives. Shinichi had no idea who Kaito really is and that left a huge advantage to him.

The teacher entered the classroom and Aoko immediately confirmed his suspicion.  
"Miss, Kaito is absent today! He caught a heavy flue."  
The teacher noted it down and Hakuba facepalmed with a groan, causing various gazes to fall onto him.  
"God how could it be more obvious! And still I'm the only one who believes the truth!"  
Shinichi raised his eyebrows at Hakuba's words, his mind beginning to work. Which truth? Hakuba wouldn't ramble on about a mere highschooler. Was it a criminal? Did it have anything to do with Kuroba Kaito's absence? But his name felt familiar anyway, especially his last name. Kuroba, where did he hear it? Perhaps he needed to ask his mother about this, she usually knew any kind of gossip all around the world.

At lunchbreak he pulled out his phone, dialing the number of his mother. Yukiko answered with a cheerful greeting, seeming really happy she received a call of her precious baby, how she adored to call him.  
"Mom, say, do you know by any chance someone named Kuroba?"  
A long silence was audible at the other end before she let out a soft squeal.  
"Oh, Kuroba?! A wonder this name doesn't tell you anything! Kuroba Toichi was a marvellous magician, the magician. He died about... What, 8 years ago? It was a tragic accident, during one of his magic shows."  
Shinichi silently listened to her story and frowned worse and worse. But then, something sparked his interest once more and the gears inside his mind began to turn.  
"Thanks mom... Bye..." was all he said, completely lost in thought.

Didn't Kaito KID disappear around this time too? For quite a long while? He needed to find out if there was any connection to Kuroba Toichi. But for now he needed to return back to class.  
He sat down on his chair, lost in thoughts. Luckily the teacher wasn't approaching any time soon so he leaned over to Aoko, whispering at her.  
"Nakamori-chan, say, could you tell me something about your friend? Kuroba Kaito?"  
"That Bakaito?"  
She looked surprised yet nodded in agreement.  
"Why not. Well, Kaito is a magician and quite the prankster... He's probably the biggest fan of Kaito KID ever. "  
Shinichi had to snort quietly, imagining Sonoko's reaction to hear about this. Ignoring this reaction, Aoko continued.  
"Despite that he is an idiot and always keeps rambling about his oh so great pokerface. It's hard to see his real feelings... But I guess by now I manage to see if anything is bothering him~"

Shinichi nodded and again went lost in his thoughts. A magician and a prankster, always rambling about a pokerface? That sounded awfully familiar to KID but he needed evidence to prove his point. After some research he would have to take a look inside his house... Dressed differently of course, he wouldn't want Kaito to recognize him.  
Nevertheless, he should be too weak anyway to stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Shinichi unlocked the door of his flat he tossed his schoolbag straight into the next corner and went into his office perfectly designed for his needs, next to gigantic wardrobes for his thousands of case files he perfectly fit his Sherlock Holmes books inside there too.  
He plopped down onto his comfortable chair and opened his laptop, impatiently tapping with his fingernails on the wooden table for the electronic device to be ready for his use.

Once he finally was able to open up the homepage of his browser, Shinichi spent the rest of the evening researching about KID and Kuroba Toichi. He seemed surprised as another name showed up inside his records and he read it out loud with a certain nostalgic feeling roaming around inside the back of his head.  
"Phantom Lady..."  
She used to scare police forces with gruesome pranks, he remembered as one of the older police officers told him she left him in the belief she chopped his hand off as he tried to call for help per walkie talkie. Kaito KID took action about the same time she disappeared. How ironic, Kuroba Toichi planned a magic show in exact the same town Kaito KID appeared firsthand.

"Oh god..."  
Shinichi facepalmed, how could he have been so idiotic? Kaito KID was in front of his eyes all along. No wonder he disappeared for like eight years, Kuroba Toichi died and Kuroba Kaito found out about his secret. He continued as Kaito KID's heritage.  
The male exhaled softly and flashed a glance out of the small window of his office, greeted by a dark sky. Kaito had no idea he knew about his little secret, he could take his time breaking into his house tomorrow too. After all, he still needed evidence he could grab, his mere deductions weren't enough.  
A certain blonde made that clear beforehand.

The next day as Kaito woke up from his dreamless slumber, he felt uneasy. He opened his eyes, staring for a while against the ceiling and trying to make out any noise which didn't fit among his usual record of noises.  
There was a small crack of wooden floor, somebody was inside the house. Kaito let out a small cough and tried to raise himself yet still was too weak to get up. Did it really end for him like this?  
Shinichi knew this wasn't legal either but he had no other choice. Today he would capture his angel in white, no matter what he needed to do for this. He searched through the kitchen at first, of course not finding anything interesting other than the thief obviously being a moron concerning cooking.

Yet inside the living room a small picture caught his eye. A little cheerful looking boy together with a quite handsome man and a red haired woman. Who could they be? He recognized the male as Kuroba Toichi and the boy as Kuroba Kaito. But this woman... no, he couldn't picture who she was. Despite being his mother she probably wasn't as famous as the rest of her family. Was she still alive?  
Shinichi shivered as this thought crossed his mind, a life without parents was hard to imagine. Especially for someone as Kaito who never let anybody close to him, even his childhood friend Aoko didn't know about his secrets. Once more, the worried expression was replaced by a satisfied smirk.  
"I'm gonna be the only one to uncover all your hidden emotions and expressions, KID."

As he finished the last room he finally stood face to face with the only room Kuroba Kaito would be laying inside, his bedroom. Should he enter it? He wasn't sure if he could manage to do so. Despite that, he didn't make the best first impression. All in black, various gadgets to defend himself all over his belt and a small mask covering his mouth and nose.  
Finally he decided to do so. What could Kuroba do to him, he was all sick and laid flat in bed. Knocking shortly to make his presence clear he entered the next second, finding said thief inside a fluffy looking bed. Somehow Kaito looked adorable like this, blushing in a feverish manner and staring wide eyed at him.

None of them said a word as only glances were exchanged between them. But then, Shinichi noticed a poster next to himself and froze, turning his head towards it. His cowlick twitched slightly, his hair declaring a hidden chamber. The detective licked on his index finger, holding it up and closer to the poster. No doubt, there was a secret passage behind it.  
"Kudo! W-what are you doing here...?!"  
Kaito tried to sound confused and scared, yet he wasn't even in need to act. He was scared, did Shinichi really find out about his true identity? You don't break into one's house just for the heck of it after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Kudo said nothing as he rested his hand on top of the portrait of Kaito's father and gently pressed against it. For a second nothing happened but then the small rattling of a mechanism was audible and the poster opened to a small slide just big enough for a slender man.  
He didn't even notice the dark and dangerous smirk which stuck on his lips until he turned back towards Kaito. He would have turned pale by now if the fever wouldn't have kept him an adorable shade of red.

Everything went so fast. Kaito spun around and opened his window to jump out of it onto the tree close by while Shinichi dashed towards him, jumping onto his back and pinning one arm onto his back. Kaito was panting in a gentle manner, even tho Kudo could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. He felt just as exited as the phantom thief. No word left Kaito's lips as Shinichi bent down towards his ear, a dark chuckle escaping his mouth.  
"Finally I caught you, Kaito KID...or do you prefer Kuroba Kaito~?"  
Kaito kept silent for a few seconds, he decided it wouldn't make sense to deny his identity any further. He tried to squirm but to not avial, Shinichi had him completely trapped below him.  
"...what will y-you do? H-hand me over?"

Shinichi's grin grew only wider at that. He truly won, Kaito KID was his and his alone. Chuckling, he shook his head and gently hummed against his ear, sending shivers down Kaito's spine.  
"Did you forget our game~? I caught you KID, from now on you are mine and mine alone. I have no interest to hand you over to the police."

*Smut warning, I yearned for this and won't stop now anymore! All Hail the smut!*

The male could only question what would happen now as he felt a soft moist tongue lick teasingly slow along his earshell. Shinichi felt his heart skip a beat as he noticed his counterpart to shrink below him, an overly adorable expression on his face as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
"S-so... you really caught me..."  
"You are mine."  
Shinichi grunted as he saw the awaited reaction from his thief.

His right hand slowly trailed down Kaito's body, earning a soft gasp of him. It was so cute to see him blushing, it drove Shinichi insane. He wanted to taste him, devour him, explore all his different emotions.  
"Shi-... S-Shinichi..." gasped the magician, Shinichi never noticed he slid his hand into his pajama pants. He stiffed at this, how cute! Nobody would interrupt them, yet, why didn't KID fight back? Did he enjoy it or was he just too exhausted?  
That wasn't enough. He felt his hardon yet it wasn't nearly enough to satisfy his thirst; he turned the magician onto his back and froze for a good minute, captivated by the expression he made. Dizzy and teary indigo eyes, his cheeks heated with both embarassment and pleasure, his mouth slightly opened... God he was a view.

With his arm finally free Kaito gripped onto Shinichi's sweater, staring tiredly up at him.  
"M-meitantei, I... I am sick... w-we shouldn't..."  
His body didn't obey his mind anymore, Shinichi felt his lips to crash against Kaito's, a breathy moan escaping into his mouth as he touched his erection directly. Flushing ten times redder, if that was even possible, the magician hid his face with a soft whine yet his lips found a rythm matching to Shinichi's. He enjoyed to feel the skilled hands of his detective running over his body, pinching, massaging and pressuring all his sensitive areas, almost battling himself to see which spot could make him jolt harder. Kaito barely could think clear by now, he smiled embarassedly up at the detective.  
"A-am I right that I'll be playing the female part...?"  
The detective froze, remaining silent for a moment. This was the moment of his dreams and he wanted to make him feel good, he wanted to protect his angel from all bad influences outside these secured walls. As he continued, Kaito seemed to understand and was left in surprise as Shinichi gently pinned his hands above his head down. This was the first time he avoided Shinichi's smirk in embarassment, god, if he would just continue.

His right hand trailed back down Kaito's body, slipping below his hemd to massage his chest, slowly closing in towards his nipple which he pinched in a soft manner, resulting the thief to gasp in pleasure, a small shock rushing through his body.  
"N-ngh..."  
It was like a drug, a drug he never wanted to get away from. His movements became faster and faster until Kaito really seemed on the verge of coming, he couldn't bear it anymore. His mind was a mess, he reached up to grab Shinichi's wrist to stop him from scissoring his butt.  
"S-Shinichi... please..."  
Oh god, his whole face screamed at the detective to take him. A small nod was all he received, Shinichi pulled his own black pants and boxers down, pushing himself with his full lengh slowly but surely into Kaito, making him cry out.  
Arching his back, Kaito tried to calm his breath. Embarassing enough that he let out all these noises in front of a detective, he couldn't bear the pleasure anymore. Having himself completely pinned by Shinichi he felt his hand closing in to his erection, pumping it first slow, speeding up at every gasp and moan passing through Kaito's lips.  
"S-Shinichiiii...!"  
He nearly came hearing his newfound lover crying out his name in pleasure, silencing him with a deep and passionate kiss. Slipping his tongue into his mouth, he heard another pleasured moan emitting from his lover.

Kaito started to tremble soon after, ah, he was getting close, Shinichi immediately deduced. He speeded a little up, letting out a soft growl as the magician began to clench around him, finally sending both of them over the edge.  
Panting softly he collapsed onto Kaito, exhaling shakily.  
"KID..."  
Kaito remained silent, he merely wrapped his arms around him and brought the detective of the east close against his chest.  
"I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me, I just really felt the urge to do that..."  
The magician smiled lightly and closed his eyes.  
"...I enjoyed it..."


	7. Chapter 7

While Shinichi remained silent now and enjoyed to feel Kaito's bare skin against his, the magician closed his eyes to relax a little.  
"...how... how did you find out...?"  
Shinichi froze and a satisfied grin took its place on his face. He sat up and eyed the feverish boy next to him up, eager to watch his reaction.  
"Well, I pinpointed every single heist of yours on a map and came to the conclusion you live somewhere around Ekoda, so I moved here. I never really recognized you in class or paid attention to you, yet as the teacher said your name I knew I heard Kuroba from somewhere. I asked my mother about this name and found out about your father, Toichi Kuroba, a well known magician and a former friend of my family."

With interest he watched Kaito's face twist as he mentioned his father, obviously this was a sensitive topic for him.  
"Since you are a talented magician too I asked your friend, Nakamori-chan, about you to find out about your personality and found a lot of matches with KID himself. At home, I began to research on KID and Kuroba Toichi and managed to discover they were one and the same... because KID disappeared as Kuroba Toichi did which offered the hypothesis about a second Kaito KID. Someone with talent, ambition and a good heart. The first one I thought about was you, Kaito."  
Shinichi paused to leave Kaito any room for questions yet he kept staring with big and tired eyes at the male, waiting for him to continue. The detective inhaled sharply, resuming with his deductions.  
"I didn't have a valid proof and knew you would deny everything, I have experiences with Hakuba and you. So... I broke into your house. I didn't find anything but now... I found my proof."

Kaito exhaled the air he didn't know he was holding in, followed by a loud and painful cough. He only shrunk further into the blanket and bed, nodding with half opened eyes. Shinichi sank into deep thoughts for a moment before he decided to question the suffering thief.  
"...there was a name which I didn't manage to categorize, I heard about her yet couldn't pinpoin why she disappeared the exact time KID showed up. The Phantom Lady. Your father wouldn't have killed her, judging by your own philosophy to never hurt anybody at your heists."  
A small yet cheeky smile came onto Kaito's lips as he watched his detective riddling with the oh so familiar name. He blinked twice, then whispered in a raw and deep voice "Mothers are something, hm?" at him before he closed his eyes again and relaxed.

Mere silence faced him, he didn't need to open his eyes again to know a priceless expression lasted on his counterpart's face. A satisfied smile played on his lips, god, he loved to make his detective speechless.  
"Mother?!"  
"...yes. The Phantom Lady is...my mother... And KID only showed up... to create a thief worthy enough... for her to be forgotten..."  
Shinichi almost smelled a huge story behind all this yet decided to not question the thief about it now. He was too weak for a long story time anyway.

The rest of the day Shinichi took care of Kaito and stayed at his side, of course rearranging the portrait of his father again. It wasn't long until he joined Kaito in bed, startled enought to shoot up again as the doorbell rang.  
Once, twice, Kaito let out a groan and pressed his pillow onto his face, obviously the highpitched bell pained him. But suddenly someone kicked the door open and a loud scream was audible.  
"BAKAITOOO! OPEN THE DOOR WHEN I RING!! WHERE ARE YOU?! I BROUGHT YOUR HOMEWORK!"  
His eyes grew big and he sat up with a face as pale as a sheet of paper. Both minds clicked in the same second, Nakamori Aoko and if she would see both of them in boxers it would be over for them. Kaito stumbled to raise himself yet a sudden wave of dizzyness overcame him which forced him to lay back down again with a small hiss. Instead of him Shinichi took action and got up, gathering his clothes and jumping right in the last second into his wardrobe. Barely daring to breath, he watched as Aoko slammed the door open, earning a pained groan of the poor magician.

"Ahoko...! D-don't make such noise..."  
"Well sorry but being sick doesn't make you a princess. Here."  
She slammed a few sheets onto his desk, earning another whimper of his.  
"Leave me alone please..."  
He really sounded horrible, Shinichi pitied the feverish thief. Aoko kept on nagging him for the next solid fifteen minutes before she finally left, resulting the detective to step out of the closet, sighing and taking on his black pants again.  
"I hope she didn't notice anything."  
"Ah I forgot, Kaito you-"  
The door slammed open again yet the girl froze in her steps, staring at the topless Shinichi and the blushing magician inside one room, her gaze just as speechless returned. It wasn't long until Aoko let out a highpitched squeal of joy and dashed out of the house, leaving both boys cherry red.

"Oh god... Tomorrow the whole class.. will know... And Hakubastard."  
Shinichi snickered and elegantly swung himself back inside Kaito's bed, letting the magician snuggle up against his chest.  
"Who cares? I caught you and everybody should know that you are mine.

...as awaited, the following day not only the whole class knew but thanks to Shinichi's reckless approach he caught a flu too.


End file.
